In her eye's
by Counting-On-Luck
Summary: Songfic. What Edward Thinks about the way Bella Views him


She stands through my shadow

**A/N this is the outcome of an extremely bored girl on a computer with no internet.**

**Please note that I had to do the lyrics myself so they may be a word wrong here or there, also this is meant to be one of those thought streams in Edwards P.O.V, where your thinking about everything and anything and you just right it as it all comes to you, in any order.**

**DISCALIMER**

**Song "**_**In her eye's" **_**By **_**Josh Groban**_

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and not me, the plot is mine but noting else**

**MAY THE STORY COMENSE!**

_She stands through my shadow_

_She sees something more_

_Believes there's a light in me_

_She is sure_

I lightly stroked Bella's hair as she lay beside me, bathed in the moonlight. It is so strange to think that an angel this beautiful could love someone like me.

Oh I know how she thinks she's inferior to me and that all she can do is stand back in my shadow. If only she knew that she shines out on her own, and I am the one bathed in the dark. I try to tell her this nearly everyday but she just will not accept that I am a monster and keeps insisting I have a soul and that there is good in me.

_And the truth makes me stronger_

_Does she realise_

_I wake every morning_

_With the strength by my side_

I let my nose graze her head and inhale deeply, resisting the wine but appreciating the bouquet. Every time I'm near here I can feel my resistance weakening but my will getting stronger and every morning when she wakes up the strength she gives' me with her love is so strong that I feel I can overcome any problem we will face.

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_A man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

Bella seems' to think in her mind that I am superman, or an angel that god has sent to protect the world, oh but how wrong she is. It's not as if I lie to Bella, she knows the truth but in her eye's I can see she still believes' it.

I love Bella with all of my dead, un-beating heart, and from the thought of every other man, along with more than half the male population inside Forks, and even that _mutt _in La Push

_This world keeps on spinning_

_Only she stills my heart_

_She my inspiration_

_She's my northern star_

If I lie completely still and don't breathe, I sometimes' swear I can feel the world turning beneath our feet. Back before I met Bella I would lie in my room and imagine the earth rotating slowly while circling that big star in the sky. I've never done that since Bella. Even before we were talking I would sit at my piano and think of her until inspiration hit me. And even when we were talking I would still just watch the star's, often with Bella and pointing out the constellation's.

_I don't count by successions_

_All I go by_

_I will give her completely_

_Till the end of all time_

Bella wants' me to change her; she has even agreed to marry me just so _I _could turn her instead of Carlisle. It's not that I don't wish to spend eternity with Bella; it's just that I wish we could spend it without her being a monster.

We will go to Alaska for awhile after the wedding. I know that she won't like Tanya or any of the Denali girls after her reaction to finding out that Tanya _like's _me. I don't care about them though; I just want to stay with my Bella.

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_A man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

How strongly I feel for Bella scare's me sometimes, and I feel like I am just an inferior insect and she is an angel. I know this is how Bella feel's, a human and an angel, a hero and a useless sidekick. Oh how wrong she is, I don't think she even realises just how much I love her and what I would do for her.

_In her eyes_

_I see the sky_

_And all I'll ever need_

Bella has started sleep talking again, and I know she is dreaming of our day in the meadow. I remember that day, when I looked into her eyes, just to see the sunny sky she was looking at sparkling in the deep pools. I knew there and then, that if it wasn't for the fact Bella was still human and has needs', I would never move again, so long as she was sitting right beside me.

_In her eyes_

_Life passes by_

_And she is with me_

I know that Bella can se herself being with me forever, and I want that more than anything, but I don't believe she realises that there is many more men in the world, who can give her what she wants' and can be with her the way I can't. I don't care though, I'll stay with her until she realises.

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_A man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

Oh Bella, how you view the world through your eye's, sometime I don't know whether to think you are an angel sent from heaven or a little insane to believe that a vampire, no a _monster _could ever be a hero.

_In her eyes I am_

But I know that in her eye's I will be nothing shorter than an angel, and I will always be _her _hero.


End file.
